Shakespeare Was Right
by Dr. Phil E. Sophical
Summary: We love each other. There's no doubt about that, but a relationship like ours is forbidden. So what will happen to our love for each other? Let's just say Shakespeare was right. Dewshipping Latios x Bianca. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Shakespeare Was Right**

** So, I decided to try something a little out of my comfort zone. At first I couldn't think of anything. Then inspiration struck. I was reading over my "to-read" list of classic literature. On that list:**_** Romeo and Juliet**_**. I was listening to Bon Jovi's "Always" and I realized Shakespeare was right. Then it donned on me that I could turn that realization into a story. All I had to do was find the right couple. **

** So this story is my proof that Shakespeare was right and I have the perfect couple to prove it. This story is going to primarily be Dewshipping (LatiosxBianca). It's not something I would write normally, but I've got to push the limits some time.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon or Shakespeare.**

**Sans plus tarder…**

**Le spectacle commence…**

* * *

Shakespeare was right. He was. What? You don't get it? Allow me to explain.

I was laying on the sofa in the living room. I was engrossed in a book, Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ if you must know. It was raining outside and I had nothing better to do, so grandpa suggested I read it.

I wasn't very far into it, but I could relate to it. Two lovers who couldn't be together because of a feud that divided their families, it was just like my love life. Well, sort of. I too am a star crossed lover, but it's not a feud of families keeping us apart.

You see, he and I are from different worlds. Not literally. Well, I don't think that's literally true. I'm human. He's a Pokémon. I'm in love with a latios.

That's why we can't be together. Human and Pokémon relationships are expressly forbidden by society. They see it as taking advantage of an inferior species that is incapable of thinking for itself. I think that that couldn't be any farther from the truth. No one's forcing their Pokémon to love them. The relationships are by the choice of both sides. So why can't they be together as a happy couple?

I happen to know that Latios is very intelligent. He's the wisest, most reasonable and understanding Pokémon I've ever met. Sadly, that can't change society's opinion of him. To them he's a savage. He'll never be anything more than a barbaric brute in their eyes. To them, he's just an animal. Nothing will ever change that, but I love him. I want to be with him.

Shakespeare was right. Forbidden love is perhaps the sweetest. It is what we desire most. Mankind seems inevitably drawn to what we know we can't have. It's like how girls play hard to get to make a guy love them more.

Before I go on, I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Bianca. I live in the city of Alto mare. I live with my grandfather Lorenzo. He's in charge of protecting Latias and Latios.

That's all you really need to know about me. I will throw in that I'm and artist and I never became a licensed Pokémon trainer. Anything else you want to know about me you'll have to find out on your own.

Now, let's get back to the matter at hand. I was getting bored reading, so I decided to go up to my bedroom and do a little sketching.

I made my way up the steps and down the hall until I reached the door labeled "Bianca's Room" I opened the door and made my way inside. I went over to my desk where I had left my sketchbook earlier, but I found that it wasn't there.

It occurred to me that Latias must have taken it. She loved drawing almost as much as I did, and her lack of an opposable thumb didn't seem to hinder her artistic abilities in the least. Figuring I had nothing better to do, I slipped on a jacket and made my way outside and towards the secret garden in which Latias and Latios live.

Once I entered the garden, it took me awhile to find the legendary inhabitants. After a brief moment, I saw Latias zipping around the garden like she always does. The rain didn't seem to bother her. She was still just as energetic as usual. After a bit more searching I found Latios lying under a tree watching his sister. Upon closer inspection I realized he had fallen asleep. My sketchbook was under the same tree, just a few feet from the sleeping dragon type.

I picked it up and flipped through the pages to see what Latias had added. I ruffled past all my drawings that filled the front of the book and a few of Latias' old sketches. Finally I found the latest addition to the collection.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a drawing. It was a note. It was written in shaky handwriting, like the person who did it wasn't used to writing. That didn't surprise me. Up until that time I had no idea that Latias even knew English, let alone how to write it.

I decided to see what my friend had written. I was shocked by what was on the page.

I'll be there for you

Those five words I swear to you

When you breathe

I want to be the air for you

I'd steal the very sun from the sky

For you

Words can't say

What my love can do

I'll always be there for you

I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine

Until the heavens burst

And the words don't rhyme

And when I die

You'll be on my mind

And Bianca

I'll love you Always

I turned the page. There was more.

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips and hold you near

I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Because what do you got if you don't have love

Whatever you have

It isn't enough

How could I live without it?

Without you

Why does someone have to doubt it?

Someday you'll figure it out

I love you

At first I was confused. Latias loved me? We were good friends and all, but I don't think love is a word I'd use to describe our relation to each other. It just wasn't right.

Then, after a brief moment, I realized it wasn't Latias that wrote the note. It dawned on me that there was only one other person who could've. Latios.

I was ecstatic. That meant he loved me back! Somehow, knowing that my romantic feelings for him were mutual made them slightly less, awkward. It made a possible romantic relationship between us seem less, wrong.

It occurred to me that this would mean nothing if I didn't admit to him that I returned the feelings. He was just as afraid as I was to reveal his feelings, so if I didn't tell him how I felt then his feelings for me would mean nothing.

I slowly made my way over to the sleeping Pokémon. I looked down at him. He looked so cute when he sleeps. He just looks so sweet and angelic and… sorry, I'll get on with the story now.

Gently, I shook his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. It didn't work. He shifted slightly. I tried again, shaking his shoulders a little harder this time. He still didn't wake up. Instead, he started snoring.

Eventually, I gave up on trying waking him up. Quietly, I leaned over him until my mouth was mere inches from his ear.

"I love you Latios." I whispered quietly. Then I turned and walked through the rain and back to the house.

* * *

It was raining again. It had been raining a lot lately. Honestly, I was getting a little bit annoyed with it. Living in the secret garden is nice and all, but the rain makes it seem slightly less enjoyable.

Deciding I had nothing better to do, I went and curled up under a nearby tree. I lay there for most of the day, watching Latias fly energetically around our home. The rain didn't affect her in the least. She enjoyed playing around the garden regardless of the weather.

Eventually, I must have dozed off. I only know because one minute I was watching Latias and the next I felt someone shaking my shoulders trying to get me to wake up.

I was awake, but I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was tired and didn't really care to see what was going on around me. Latias could just wait to talk to me until I decided to wake up on my own.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, shaking them more violently this time, determined to wake me up. That's when I realized it wasn't Latias shaking me. The hands were unmistakably human. That meant it could be one of two people. It was either Bianca or her grandfather Lorenzo.

After a few more shakes I determined that it was Bianca. The hands were too small and petite to be Lorenzo's. His were much bulkier.

Even knowing who was trying to wake me up I didn't bother to open my eyes. I could tell Bianca had given up on waking me up. I felt her leaning over me until her head was next to me. That's when she said it.

"I love you Latios." She quietly whispered. It was so quiet, I thought that maybe I had imagined it, but it was real. There was no doubt about it when she got up to leave right after saying it.

If she was admitting that she loved me she must have found my note in her sketchbook. I hadn't intended for her to see that. I had meant to take it out before she got her sketchbook back, but that's when I ended up falling asleep.

I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, but I found that I couldn't. There was just too much on my mind to sleep. She loved me. She felt the same way about me as I did about her. I was so happy. There was finally a chance that our relationship could flourish.

Finally, after several long minutes of attempting to sleep, Latias came and curled up next to me. I was surprised that she was stopping, but then I looked up and realized the stars were visible in the sky. It was later than I thought.

After several more restless minutes of trying to fall asleep, I was finally able to drift off. With the comforting warmth of my sister nestled in beside me I slept peacefully, dreaming of my lover.

* * *

** What do you think? Is it good? Is it terrible? Should I keep going? Should I stop? Let me know what you think.**

** I know the first chapter is short. It was intentional. I just had to get a few expository details out of the way.**

** Please review. It only takes a minute to tell me what you think, and I highly value any feedback I get. It helps to make me a better writer. **

** Also, stop by my profile to vote on which of my stories you like best. (You can vote for up to 4 of the 5)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave feedback. It's always great to know that people are enjoying my work. I know the first chapter was fairly short, but this one will be longer. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on it and the screeching stopped. I wasn't sure if I had turned it off or simply hit the snooze button, but I figured I would find out in about five minutes.

Everything was exactly the same as it had been when I went to sleep. My bed was against the back wall of the room and my desk was along the other wall. The rest of the wall space was covered with pictures of me, grandpa, Latias, and Latios.

Stretching, I let out a yawn as I sat up in bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was half past six in the morning. I don't know why I chose to wake up this early, but I always did.

Deliberately, I trudged downstairs to get breakfast. I wasn't surprised to find that grandpa was already awake. He woke up even earlier than I do most days. I don't know why he bothers to get up at five o'clock every day. His job doesn't require him to, and I wouldn't get up before sunrise if I didn't have to.

"Morning sunshine." Grandpa greeted me as I made my way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I made you breakfast." He said, handing me a plate of ham and eggs.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing a fork out of the nearby drawer and digging into my breakfast. I wasn't surprised that he had made eggs for breakfast again. Every day was ham and eggs, bacon and eggs, sausage and eggs, or occasionally steak and eggs. For whatever reason grandpa loves cooking eggs in the morning. I'm not complaining or anything, they're great, I just don't get why he likes cooking them so much.

I sat there eating for a few minutes, in a trance like state. I was snapped out of it when I heard the screeching of my alarm clock coming from upstairs. I made my way upstairs, down the hall, and back into my bedroom. I walked over to my bedside table and made sure to hit the off button on the clock, instead of the snooze.

Satisfied that my alarm clock wouldn't be bugging me anymore that day, I made my way back downstairs to finish my breakfast.

By the time I got back to the kitchen, grandpa had finished his breakfast and picked up the newspaper. I scanned the headlines on the back of the page he was reading. None of them looked interesting. At this time of year, with the elections drawing near, almost ninety percent of the news was about politics.

True, some people enjoy politics. I'm not one of them. The way I see it there are two kinds of people in the world. There are the smart ones, who are good at heart, and then there are the politicians. You only need to know two things to understand politics. First, they're probably lying. Second, no matter who gets elected the region will still end up in a worse condition by the time they leave office.

"So, do you have any plans for the day?" Grandpa asked, breaking the awkward silence that had formed as I sat there eating my eggs.

"I'm spending the day with a friend." I said. I didn't want to tell him about me and Latios yet. I wasn't going to say anything until Latios and I knew what we wanted to do about it.

"Well that's good to hear." He replied to me. "I'll be in my workshop for most of the day, so you're on your own for lunch. I'll be home in time for dinner though."

Grandpa makes gondolas. In a city of canals like Alto Mare, it keeps him pretty busy. It's not unusual for him to disappear into his workshop for hours on end. It doesn't bother me at all. It means I can do whatever I want for most of the day. Today, that meant I'd be spending the day in the garden with Latios.

The rest of breakfast passed by in awkward silence. When the clock struck seven, grandpa set down his newspaper and got ready to go to work.

"I'll see you this evening Bianca." He said as he stepped out of the front door.

With grandpa gone I quickly did my dishes, set them in the sink, then put on my shoes and made my way out towards the garden.

* * *

"Oh, Bianca…" I moaned out as the brunette pinned me to the ground. Our lips met. I could feel fireworks. Literally. I looked up to the sky and could see fireworks bursting in the early morning sky.

It felt so good. I could actually taste our passion for each other. I didn't bother to fight back. I was swimming in ecstasy. I didn't mind that my shoulders were pinned to the ground by the girl lying on my chest.

She was so much smaller than me, but she could still easily overpower me. I'm not quite sure how. My sister, Latias, was bigger than Bianca, and she couldn't pin me down. I began to wonder if I was subliminally submitting to her because I loved her so much. Maybe my mind wanted to let her control me.

After what seemed like hours, our lips finally separated. They had to. I may be a legendary Pokémon, but I still have to breathe every couple of minutes.

"You can let me up now." I said, starting to go numb from the weight on my chest.

"I don't think so." She replied with a devilish smirk. She leaned in closer until our faces were just fractions of an inch apart, and then… it all faded to black.

I woke up with a start. I realized it had all been a dream. I looked around me. Latias was already awake and had gone off to do whatever it is she does at such an early time of morning. Suddenly it occurred to me that the ground around me was soaked.

My thoughts went racing. '_How could I do that? I __**just **__found out she's in love with me. This is moving too fast. She's too young .Hell I'm too young to be considering that. This is wrong. This shouldn't be happening." _

Fortunately, upon closer inspection, I found that the moisture was nothing more than the morning dew. My panicking thoughts were set at rest. Everything was fine.

Judging by the sun, it was now around a quarter until seven o'clock. Bianca and Lorenzo were probably having their breakfast at this time. Breakfast sounded like a good idea at the time. I could hear my stomach growling, so I set out to find Latias so we could have some breakfast.

I found my sister flying around the south side of the garden. I never understood how she has so much energy. It's like she's on a perpetual sugar high. She's always a happy and bubbly person. Personally, after so many years of living with her I find her endless overly happy and enthusiastic lifestyle to be slightly, shall we say, irritating.

Regardless of my opinion of her lifestyle, I'm her older brother and I have to take care of her. That said I'll get on with the story.

Feeling hungry, we made our way over to our stash of berries that we kept in the garden. We kept a large supply of various varieties of berries in a knothole in a tree near the center of our garden.

We grabbed a few berries out of the knothole for breakfast. That morning we feasted on pecha and oran berries. It wasn't the most spectacular meal ever, but it was good enough for us.

After breakfast, I didn't have much to do other than wait for Bianca to show up.

* * *

The walk to the garden wasn't very far. It was less than a block away from the house. It only took about two minutes to get there from the house.

I found the entrance to the garden and made my way inside. I found that Latias and Latios were waiting in the center of the garden. It surprised me to see Latias sitting there so quietly. Usually she was up and running about by now.

As if she had heard my thoughts, Latias chose that moment to fly off to another part of the garden. I knew there was an entrance to the canals off in the direction she had flown, so I figured she was probably going for a swim. I didn't mind. That meant that Latios and I would have the garden to ourselves.

I could see Latios blushing when he saw me. I'm surprised his blue facial feathers didn't hide it better than they did. The red was as clearly visible on his cheeks as it would have been on mine.

"Hey, lover boy." I said. I could see the blush getting redder.

He responded to me, but I couldn't understand any of it. He seemed to realize that soon after he finished. He immediately stopped trying to speak and instead started communicating using his abilities to communicate through telepathy.

'_Nice to see you too_.' Was his reply. I loved the sound of his voice when he spoke to me through telepathy. It was warm and inviting, yet strangely seductive. It drove me wild. It just seemed to fit his personality so much than his actual voice. Personally, I've always felt his actual voice seemed rather feminine and lacked the masculinity you would expect a male legendary to have.

Instead of responding to him, I threw myself at him and our lips met. It was sensational. He was so warm and inviting. It all felt so right, like for that brief moment, the entire universe was in perfect harmony.

He wrapped his wings around me and fell from his hovering position onto his back so I was lying on his chest. After a few minutes our lips finally separated, more for the purpose of breathing than anything else. As soon as we had both taken a breath he pulled me down until our lips met again.

We spent most of the morning there, under a tree in the middle of the garden, kissing all the while. All I could think about at that time was how I never wanted that day to end. IT was perfect. We were together without any interference. Unfortunately I knew deep down that it would never last.

I looked at the digital watch on my wrist. The display showed that it was now three o'clock in the afternoon. I was amazed. We had been here in the garden making out for six hours. It also meant that I had missed lunch. The funny thing is I didn't care.

At that time I noticed that Latios appeared to be struggling with his breathing. I also realized that I was still perched on his chest and my knee was pressing into his lung. Hesitantly, I rolled over onto the ground.

"Well, we should probably get to what I actually came out here for." I said, trying not to sound disrespectful.

'_And what would that be?_' Latios questioned.

"What do we tell grandpa? We can't hide this from him forever. He's bound to find out about it sooner or later. We're going to have to tell him about us at some time, so we might as well do it now as opposed to when he finds out about us on his own." I explained.

'_Well, we'll just tell him like it is. Maybe he'll accept it. If he doesn't, it's not like he can prevent us from loving each other.' _Latios replied.

"He can't keep us from loving each other. That's true, but he can make it extremely hard for us to see each other." I retorted.

'_Well, it's a chance we'll have to take.' _Latios replied. He seemed so calm. It amazed me. He must have known that Grandpa wouldn't accept our relationship and yet he showed no signs of anxiety or worry.

"Okay we'll tell him when he comes home from the workshop and see how things turn out." I said, trying to match Latios' level of calmness.

'_Okay.'_ That was his simple reply.

We spent the next hour laying there in the garden watching the clouds. Latios had his wing wrapped around me. It was all so romantic. Just a few minutes after we stopped talking our lips met yet again.

* * *

I broke through the surface of the water and into the fresh air. I had left brother waiting around in the garden so I could go for a swim in the canals. I always enjoyed doing that. All the Pokémon I met along the way were nice, and on occasion I met a human or two, like that Ash kid. He was great. If only I had had the guts to admit my feelings for him before he left.

That's all beside the point though. I began to make my way back to the center of the garden where Latios had been the last time I saw him.

I poked my head through the trees that separated my current location from the center of the garden. What I saw shocked me. Bianca was there. That alone wasn't that shocking, she spent a lot of time in the garden. What was shocking is what she and Latios were doing. They were kissing!

Curious, I watched them, making sure they couldn't see me. Much to my relief, they stopped kissing soon after I started watching. I heard them talking. From what I could hear, they were trying to determine how to reveal their feelings for each other to Lorenzo.

Latios suggested that they simply tell him and maybe he'll accept their relationship. He and I, and probably Bianca too, knew very well that Lorenzo wouldn't accept the relationship. Humans having relationships with Pokémon just wasn't acceptable in the human society.

They treat it as if Pokémon aren't sentient and having a relationship with them is taking advantage of them. Pokémon are in no way inferior to humans. If anything, they're inferior to us. We can cause massive amounts of damage with the slightest effort. They can't. Throughout history we Pokémon have shown ourselves to be far more capable of empathy than humans. We don't care who someone is in love with. Humans, unfortunately do. They don't understand that it's not the physical aspect of the relationship that matters. It's the emotions that make the difference.

Continuing to watch my brother and his new love interest I saw that they had apparently come to a conclusion and gone back to kissing each other while simply laying there in the middle of the garden. The whole scene looked like something you would see in a cheesy romantic movie. I couldn't help but think '_how cute'._

Unfortunately, I forgot that my brother can sense my thoughts. I had just accidentally blown my cover.

'_I know your there Latias. Now quit spying and leave us alone.'_ Latios sounded angry, so I decided to do what he told me to. Somewhat disappointed, I left my spying place and went off to fly around another part of the garden.

* * *

After about an hour of lying there with Latios, I decided to go see if grandpa was home.

"I'll be right back." I said as I ran off to the house to check if he was there. He was, so I turned around and ran back to the garden. "He's home." I began. "Do you want to tell him now?"

Latios nodded in response. With that, we made our way to the house. Hesitantly, I opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Hey grandpa." I began.

"Hello Bianca. What have you been up to all day?" He replied to me.

"Well I was just kind of hanging out." I replied nonchalantly.

"Did you do that alone or with someone else?" He asked.

"There was someone else." I said, trying to postpone the big reveal.

"Who was this other person?" Grandpa questioned.

"Well," I began. I had decided it was time to get on with the real reason I was having this conversation with him. "There's this guy and, well… I'm in love with him." I explained.

"Is that so? And who is this mystery man?" Grandpa inquired.

"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just going to come right out with it. I'm in love with…Latios." I finally spat it out.

"Really? I always knew the day would come when you found yourself a guy, though I must say I wasn't expecting it to be a Pokémon, but I'm sure Latios will take good care of you." Grandpa replied.

"Oh thank you grandpa! That means so much to…" I began. I was ecstatic. Everything was perfect.

Unfortunately, grandpa interrupted me. "However…" I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that whatever he said next wasn't going to be good. "As I was saying," Grandpa continued. "I'm sure Latios will take good care of you, but you know as well as I do that I simply can't allow such a relationship. It's unfair. It's immoral. Humans just can't have relationships with Pokémon. It's not right."

I was furious. He was acting just like all those stupid stuck up politicians. "Do you really think it's taking advantage of him?" I was shouting at this point. "He loves me just as much as I love him, if not more. Do you really he's inferior to us? He's a legendary! He could put you out of your misery without breaking as much as a sweat! So why the hell can't we be together?" As soon as I finished my rant I immediately regretted what I had said. I ran out the front door with tears in my eyes.

* * *

Bianca went in to confront her grandfather. I decided to wait outside to hear the result. For some reason I felt that Lorenzo would respond better if I wasn't there.

I heard talking from inside. I couldn't tell exactly what was being said, but I knew Bianca hadn't asked the question yet. I was beginning to get a little impatient. No, not impatient, anxious. I needed to know what was going to happen. I just couldn't handle waiting any longer. I silently prayed that she would stop beating around the bush soon and come out with it.

She did. Mere seconds after that thought crossed my mind I heard her asking him. At first, it sounded like he supported the relationship. I was ecstatic. Our love could flourish without interference from the old man.

However, things were all downhill from there. I heard him explaining that he simply couldn't allow the relationship. It was devastating. One minute everything was perfect. The next our hopes were crushed.

Immediately, Bianca jumped to my defense. It was great to hear. She was standing up to her grandfather for me. Well, more accurately, us.

Then I heard crying. It was Bianca. She came running out the front door with tears streaming from her eyes. I tried to stop her, but she ran be me and off to who knows where.

I decided to follow her. I felt obligated to comfort her. Rather, I **wanted** to comfort her.

Despite my speed, I had trouble keeping up with her. Fortunately, I never lost sight of her long enough to lose track of her. It turns out she was running to the garden, but once she got through the entrance she kept running. She almost made it to the far side of the garden before she collapsed on the ground crying.

I floated up behind her and lowered myself into a sitting position. I picked her up and leaned her head on my shoulders.

'_It's okay.' _I began, doing my best to console her. '_We'll find a way. We will. I promise. I won't let him destroy our relationship.'_

"What would we do?" She questioned. She had a good point. What could we do?

We could try and convince Lorenzo to support our relationship, but I highly doubted that would work. We, or more specifically I, could bump the old man off, but that would make us wanted criminals. In the end, I ended up saying the first reasonable plan of action that came to mind.

'_We'll run away together.' _I said. Immediately I regretted it, but I was already past the point of no return. I had given her the idea, so I'd have to follow through with it.

"Okay." She replied, wiping the last tears from her eyes as she stopped crying. "When will we leave?"

I replied without thinking. Well, without thinking it through. Communicating through telepathy did require me to think about it. Anyways, that doesn't really matter. '_We'll leave in three days. Have anything you need to bring ready by then. We'll leave at sunrise.'_

"Okay." Bianca replied.

If only I had thought about all the effects of my decision. Running away meant I'd have to leave Latias and the garden. I'd be leaving everything I've ever known in order to make a fresh start in the name of love. I didn't even know if we would succeed in beginning again, but it seemed worth the risk. For love.

* * *

** So? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Puzzlements? Enigmas? Personal Problems? (That one's for you Mr. Foell). Let me know what you think. I love any feedback I can get on my work.**

** Also, stop by my profile to vote on which of my stories you like best. It's great feedback for me to get and allows me to improve my writing skills based on what people think I'm doing well.**

** One last note, I'm currently looking for requests for stories from readers. If you have one, send it to me via review or PM. I'd love a good challenge. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** I'm going to give you the heads up now. I will not be able to update any of my stories next week. I'll be on a trip to South Dakota. I may or may not have new content to post when I return.**

** Also, I'm glad to say that I now have the entire plot for this story determined. I know everything that is going to happen between now and the end of the story, unless I suddenly find inspiration for a new twist that won't completely ruin all the planning I've already done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the plot of **_**Shakespeare Was Right**_

* * *

The next few days came and went. I didn't see Latios at all. We had agreed to stay separated from each other until we were ready to leave town.

I had already finished packing. I wasn't taking much, just my sketchpad, spare clothes, and my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. I'm not sure why I wanted to take the book with me. I guess I felt I'd need something to do when we made our fresh start.

I had also taken some money out of grandpa's desk drawer. At first I felt guilty about stealing from him, but I quickly got over it. After all, he was the reason I was running away.

Satisfied that I had everything I needed, I shut off the lights in my bedroom and made my way downstairs. I grabbed a muffin off of the counter as I passed through the kitchen. I walked out of the front door and closed it behind me, making sure to be quiet. I made my way down the street to the secret garden where Latios was waiting for me.

I arrived at the entrance to the garden just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Latios was waiting right at the entrance for me.

We didn't say anything. We simply nodded and went on our way. We proceeded to head towards the docks at the edge of the city. From there we would catch a ferry to anywhere that wasn't Alto mare. We would take whatever ferry left the earliest.

Along the way, I took the time to look at what Latios had brought. Surprisingly, he hadn't brought anything. I guess Pokémon don't require much, especially legendary ones.

We arrived at the docks. Unfortunately, the ferries didn't start running for another hour. We looked at the listings of available tickets. The first ferry of the day was headed for Kanto, Pallet Town to be exact. We would get tickets as soon as they were available.

Finally, I decided to break the silence. "Um, Latios, there's no easy way for me to ask this, but…" I struggled to get my question out.

_'What is it? You know you can ask me anything.'_ He replied to me. As always he was calm and collected. I never understood how he remains so level headed, especially in situations like this.

"I was just thinking," I began. "Would you mind if I caught you?" As I asked my question I pulled an unused pokeball out of my pocket and showed it to him.

_'I don't mean to sound unsupportive, and I'm not rejecting the idea in any way, but why?'_ He inquired.

"Well, I had a dream." I explained. "We were on the ferry out of Alto mare. Some kooky little kid with a master ball saw you. He decided to catch you. You were taken away from me by some power hungry little brat. It was horrible. I tried to get you back, but I couldn't, and I don't want that happening in real life."

'If it will make you feel better I'll do it.' He replied.

"Oh thank you." With that, I tossed the red and white ball at him. He was sucked inside in a flash of red light. The ball shook three times before emitting a small ding, signifying that the capture had been successful.

I pressed the small white button on the ball's surface releasing him. "Now you can't be captured by someone else." I said, stating the obvious.

At that time, the ticket booth opened. I purchase my ticket and we boarded the ferry to Pallet Town.

* * *

I woke up early the morning Bianca and I were to run away together. I received quite the surprise when I awoke.

When I first opened my eyes that morning, roughly an hour before sunrise, I found that my entire body from my chest down was covered in some sort of sticky goo.

Once again I panicked. I'm far too young for this to be happening. I'm only a few hundred years old. Relative to a human's age I'm a teenager. My body has the maturity of a seventeen year old human. I shouldn't be experiencing this.

Upon closer inspection however, I realized there was something wrong about my conclusion as to what the goo was. It was yellow, and it smelled vaguely like flowers. Unsure of what it was, I did the last thing any sane person would do if they woke up covered in mysterious goo. I tasted it.

I rubbed the tip of my wing through the mysterious substance and hesitantly brought it up to my lips. I was relieved to find that the taste was something I was all too familiar with. It was honey.

I guess Latias must have decided to play another practical joke on me. She loved playing pranks on me, especially recently.

Despite being considerably older than a human teenager, I had the mindset equivalent to one. I was at the point in life that humans like to call "adolescence". My body was maturing and my mind was rather unsure of the changes. Needless to say, it left my mind open to a fair bit of paranoia, and Latias took full advantage of it with her practical jokes.

Not wanting to spend the rest of the day covered in honey, I made my way over to the stream that ran through the garden so I could clean myself up. I submerged myself in the water and allowed it to flow through my feathers until they were back to their natural state.

Satisfied that I was clean, I got out of the water and made my way towards the entrance to the garden. The sun would be rising in a few minutes and Bianca would be arriving soon.

As the first rays of the sun shone over the horizon Bianca showed up at the garden. We didn't say anything when she arrived. We didn't need to. We just silently made our way to the docks.

When we arrive at the docks, the ticket booth was closed. The ferries wouldn't begin their commutes for another hour. With nothing better to do, we sat down to wait.

We remained silent for a few more minutes. Finally, Bianca spoke up. She explained that she wanted to catch me, for my own good of course. She said she would only do it if I felt comfortable doing it.

On the inside I was ecstatic. If she got me then that would mean that I was hers. Hers and no one else's. If she caught me then she would own me. I would belong to her.

I found that that is what I really wanted. I responded to her that I would do it. Even though I was bursting with joy on the inside, I remained stoic on the outside.

Once she had caught me, she let me out, she bought her ticket, and we boarded the ferry.

* * *

I woke up early that morning, like I always do. I made my way down to the kitchen to get my morning coffee. As I sat down to drink it, I noticed that something felt off. The house was quiet, quieter than normal, too quiet.

I made my way back upstairs and down the hall until I was standing outside of Bianca's room. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Much to my surprise, the room was empty. Bianca was nowhere to be found.

I searched the rest of the upstairs, she wasn't there. I went back down the stairs and searched the main level of the house. Unfortunately she wasn't there.

I began thinking of all the places she could have gone. I could only think of a handful of places she might have gone at this time of morning. She hadn't even had her breakfast yet. The only explanation I could come up with was that she had gone to the garden to see Latios.

I threw on my shoes and walked out of the house. I made my way out to the garden, which only took a few minutes. Once there I made my way inside and started looking around.

At first, I couldn't find anyone in the garden. It appeared that Latios and Latias were still asleep. After half an hour of searching with no results, I came across Latias. She was searching around frantically. That's when it occurred to me that Latios was missing too.

It made sense now. They had run away together. The only question is where they went to.

I left the garden and started searching around town. As I made my way alongside the canals of the city I asked anyone I saw if they had seen a young girl with a latios. Unfortunately, none of them had. I checked everywhere I could think of: the museum, the entire coastline, and all the shops throughout the city. They weren't at any of them.

It was apparent that they were no longer in the city, so they must have taken a ferry out of the Alto Mare. I made my way over to the docks. I looked at the ferry schedule for the day. Three had already departed: one to Pallet Town, one to Olivine City, and one to La Rousse City.

I asked the man running the ticket booth if he had seen a girl with a latios boarding a ferry that day. He responded that he had. They had gotten on the first ferry of the day, headed for Pallet Town. I thanked him for his help and made my way home.

Once I got back to the house I called the police. I asked them to start a search party looking for Bianca and Latios in Pallet Town. Unfortunately, it's their policy not to consider a person missing until they've been gone at least twenty four hours.

I never understood why you have to wait so long. I know they're missing. I have no doubt about that, so why do I have to wait to have a search party started.

Having no choice but to wait, I went back to my morning coffee.

* * *

It was around midnight when I woke up. I know what you're thinking. Why would I be waking up at twelve in the morning? Let's just say I like getting into a little mischief.

You see, I love pranking. I just find practical jokes are so fun. Not to mention that they are extremely easy to play on my brother. Honestly, he's so naive. He couldn't possibly be any more gullible than he is.

Needless to say I love taking advantage of my brother's paranoid nature. I can't tell you how many pranks I've pulled on him. There's just too many to name.

Today I had something special in mind. I decided to use his romance with Bianca against him. It was a simple prank really. All I was doing was covering the lower half of his body with honey.

I had done something similar in the past, but it wasn't quite the same. Last time I tied him to a tree and covered his face in honey. When he woke up he was covered in beedrill. He freaked out. It was hilarious.

I knew when I came up with the idea that it would make him mad, but that didn't stop me from going through with it. If anything he should thank me. Honey has some great medicinal qualities. In a way, I'm doing him a favor.

I finished coating his feathers with honey and went back to sleep as soon as I was finished. I slept for several hours after that. I heard Latios' little panic attack when he woke up and found the honey, but I didn't bother to get up and soon fell back asleep.

When I finally woke up, Latios was gone. I looked all around the garden and he was nowhere to be found. Several minutes later, Lorenzo showed up looking for Bianca. Everything became clear. They had run away together.

The more I thought about it, the more I agreed with what they did. I made my decision. If Latios wasn't back within three days to stop me, I would run away. I would go to Pallet Town. That's where Ash lives. I'd find him and I'd tell him how I felt about him.

Not having much else to do, I found some breakfast before going for a swim in the canals of Alto Mare.

* * *

**(I know it was kind of short, but I didn't want to cram too much into one chapter. I don't want the plot to seem rushed.)**

** So what did you think? I'd love to hear any feedback I can get, even flames. (I'm a pyromaniac. I LOVE flames.) If you hate the story, let me know. I'll gladly hear what you have to say.**

** If you haven't already done so, stop by my profile to vote in my poll on which of my stories you like best. (**_**Shakespeare Was Right**_** is currently sitting in third, right behind **_**War of Legends**_** (2****nd**** place) and **_**The Bucket List**_** (1****st**** place)) If you like the story, make sure to vote. It gives me an idea of which of my stories people like best.**


End file.
